1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exhaust pipe, and more particularly to an exhaust pipe with filtration and muffling effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exhaust emitted by motor vehicles are harmful to our environment. It is well known in the art that wadding or cotton-wool is used in conventional exhaust pipes to filter diet particles in the exhaust and absorb some of its noise. But wadding or cotton-wool cannot effectively remove toxic substances in the exhaust or muffle the noise generated thereby.